Don't Lie To Me
by wolfymel14
Summary: Tallulah Gregory is sent to STA to learn to control her powers, which she knows nothing about. She's fast friends with June, her goth roommate and her snake Lenny. She falls head over hills for the Bad boy, Virgil Diamond, I werewolf with a sweet side.


**Hey this is my new story, and I'm so proud of it! It really doesn't fit in a category so I'm gonna put it as an X-over! All character and the plot belong to me ~Wolfy 5/22/10**

Don't Lie To Me

Chapter 1 © M.R. Sawyer

*~An Original Story~*

_**Third Person POV~**_

Tallulah Ann Gregory has always been a special little girl. From the very beginning, her parents, completely normal, knew that she was not like the other little girls. Tallulah had powers, but her powers didn't come until she turned to the emotional age of sixteen.

She couldn't be like the other kids at her school. She'd have to be transferred to a place for people like her; a place where no one knew her. Her parents didn't want her to leave, but they didn't want their daughter to be unhappy in the small town of Owasso; their home. She'd have to be shipped to Atlanta, Georgia, where the capital of Special Teens of America, or the STA, a home for special teens to help them control their powers, just before her sixteenth birthday…

_**Tallulah's POV~**_

I clutched my parents tightly in my arms, ready for an emotional goodbye. The tears poured from our faces. My father was the first to pull away, then he pulled my mother off me so I could get on the plane. "I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," Dad said, consoling my Mom. "I'll miss you too, Daddy." Mom whipped under her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders, "Sweetie, you are my life. And we are going to miss you deeply. And this school, STA, it's going to help you." I sniffled, "Help with what?" Her hands dropped to her sides, and she sighed. "You'll see when you get there. And you'll make tons of new friends and have a really good time." I looked at in confusion. "Well, bye guys. I'll call you when I get there and settled in." I picked up my bags and smiled at them one last time before I got on the plane.

To say the least, I didn't stay calm and like I thought I would on the plane. I balled my eyes out, and told the old man next to me my life problems. I think I scared him. But he listened to me and patted me on the shoulder and mumbled a 'sorry' to me before nodding off.

The first thing I saw when we pulled into the school's parking lot was a bunny. Well not only that but a tall, plump lady with salt and pepper hair, grinning from ear-to-ear. The driver, a man in his mid thirties with shady sunglasses, opened the door for me and got my bags. The lady was holding the bunny, a sweet black and white bunny with a pink nose. "Hello, dear," she said, shifting the bunny into one arm to put one hand out. "I'm Mrs. Bellingdof, or just Mrs. Bell. And you're Tallulah Gregory, am I correct?" I shook her hand lightly and nodded with a smile. "Yes ma'am. Is that your rabbit?" She laughed a musical laugh, "No, darling child. This is your pet. Cookie here is yours."

I followed Mrs. Bell to my dorm room, on the fifth floor. "Here you go, Tallulah." She stopped at a door with the numbers 342 on it and handed me a key. "Mrs. Bell," I called after her as she left. "You can call me Tal or Tally, ma'am." She smiled warmly at me and disappeared down the hall. I opened the door and nearly screamed. A python was slithering across the room. Someone's hand clapped over my mouth. "Don't scream. It's only Lenny. He wouldn't hurt a fly." The door closed and the hand pulled away. A girl, like a foot taller than me with jet-black hair and blue streaks decked out in black and red stood before me. "I'm June. The cage over there is for your bunny, and that's your bed. Welcome to hell."

I locked Cookie's cage and called my mom. She cried again, then I talked to dad. They were going to Africa for vacation. I felt so weird here. I don't know why, but it just didn't feel like home. Because it wasn't.

June was pacing around the room, putting Lenny in his tank, cleaning the room, telling me about STA. "Tal," June sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Never and I mean never even _look _at Matrix Diamond. He's off limits. His girl friend is the headmaster's daughter. So she can get you kicked out of here." Matrix. That's a really weird name.

I tucked Cookie into my arms and headed down to the courtyard, and to track down Mrs. Bell to get food for Cookie. I didn't start classes till tomorrow. The courtyard was empty, and slightly creepy. The stars were twinkling happily, and the moon was full tonight. I loved the night time sky. So much more peaceful than the day time sky. I curled up on a wood bench, Cookie in my arms, looking around nervously. "It's okay, Cookie," I whispered to him. "I wouldn't be so sure," a deep voice said from the bushes. I jumped at the sound. "Who's there?" I squeaked, clutching Cookie to my chest tighter.

A boy, a year or two older, came out of the bushes with an amused expression, and a scary looking pit bull at his feet, snarling at me and Cookie. The boy's hair was pitch-black and had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen in my life. And I was mesmerized. I didn't move or breathe, I almost passed out. The boy laughed at me. "Aw…what a funny thing to see. A girl cuddling with her bunny, thinking it will protect her from a werewolf." I took a shaky breath, and got to my feet. Cookie buried his head in my chest and shook. "You're a werewolf?" I whispered. He laughed, and it was like I was being taking control of; like he was controlling me with his voice. And it was working.

"Yes, you silly girl. Who else would be? Your rabbit?" He laughed. "No, honey, it's me." I backed away and fell back onto the bench. The dog lunged for me, only to lick my face. "Lopez, down." The dog sat at his owner's feet like it was told to. "I won't hurt you." The boy said. I felt all shaky inside, and now I could feel my teeth chattering. "How do I know you won't," I stated, eyeing Lopez. He stepped closer, till his face was inches away from mine. I felt happy and scared at the same time. "I got to this school and I have nowhere else to go." I didn't move and he moved away from me, to only sit beside me on the bench. "I'm Virgil," he sighed, tilting his head back and looking at the sky.

Cookie peaked his shaky head out and looked at Virgil. Virgil looked over at me and smiled widely. He gently scratched Cookie's head with one finger and grinned at me. I placed my hand on Cookie's head, and protectively moved him away from Virgil. Virgil frowned. "What's your name," he asked, now Lopez layed his head on my lap and closed his eyes. "Tally," I sighed, then asked Virgil, "Can I pet your dog?" He nodded and I scratched Lopez behind his ear, and it looked like he was smiling at me. I giggled, and pulled my head away. I unwrapped my arm from around Cookie, and placed him on Virgil's lap. Cookie sniffed him, and nuzzled his chest. A giggle came from my mouth without my consent, and I blushed wildly. "Why are you here?" Virgil asked me, petting Cookie with one hand, and squeezed my knee with the other. I frowned at him and moved away. "Please don't do that," I mumbled, pulling Cookie away from him. "I ruined the moment, right?" I stood up and gave Lopez one last good scratch. "Yeah," I whispered. "I need to get inside. I'll, um, see you tomorrow." I walked away in silence. And I regretted walking away two seconds later.


End file.
